


12版耶稣pwp（监狱抹布梗

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 多P, 强迫性行为, 抹布, 监狱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 梗已授权 没有beta 大概是耶稣入狱后被守卫欺凌，犹大在牢门外看到了这一切





	12版耶稣pwp（监狱抹布梗

“这个……你也能预料到吗？”

粗大的性器深入到底，插入的过程几次把他痛到昏过去。耶稣被迫跪趴在地上，翘着屁股给人操。穴口的皱褶被巨物撑平，光洁的身躯被压在地上。

他们可不像犹大那样疼惜他。未经过好好润滑的后穴被粗暴地撑开，肌肉因为剧烈的疼痛而痉挛，无力的身体被抓起当做玩具一样毫无人性地操着。

“啧，你一个人玩着也不叫上我们，不够意思啊。”

稍微生锈的锁碰撞着铁门，耶稣在意识空白间抬头，又多来了两个人。不一会儿令人嫌恶的性器就拍在他的脸上，他甚至感受到另一根半勃的阴茎抵在他被反绑的两手腕之间。

耶稣感到极度的屈辱与愤怒，然而无法反抗的情况让他产生深深无力感。即便他知道自己终将受难而死，但这并不代表他对于现在的情况毫不在乎。

大多数的惊恐不安来源于小腹下缓缓升腾而起的快感。耶稣对于苦痛也并不是毫无恐惧的，他不得不承认很多时候人性确实会占上风。但他安心于遭受痛苦的折磨，也许是因为这是在他接受范围内的发展，钻心蚀骨的疼痛反倒成为受难途中的安全感。

但情况有些变了。他惶恐于下身逐渐鲜明的阵阵电流，疼痛中显得尤其甘美。就像是刻意在他沉浸麻痹与痛苦时提醒他仅仅只是通过性交获得快感的肉体凡胎。

 

　　

　　

牢房的铁栏杆被撞出巨响，耶稣从余光里瞥见了犹大，犹大正疯狂地朝里面的守卫怒吼着要求放开耶稣。

“哟，不是你亲手把他送进来的吗，怎么这会儿又心疼了？”

这样的画面不是犹大能随随便便接受的，那些守卫肮脏的手在耶稣身上摸来摸去，甚至在上面虐待性地弄出不少淤青。耶稣毫无反抗余地，被后穴滚烫的巨物撑得表情扭曲，白皙柔软的身躯赤裸着，由他身后的男人一手操控，额头磕在墙上已经磨出血迹，加上生理泪水把他的脸弄得湿漉漉的，显得更加色情。

这一切都是我造成的，犹大想。他讨厌这种感觉，他觉得那些人玷污了耶稣，而显然直接导致这一切的是他。

他此刻恨不得从手上长出两把巨斧劈开牢门把耶稣带出去，但事实是他仅仅捶了几下牢门手便疼得发麻了。

强烈的罪恶感与无力感席卷而来，而另一方面他正为耶稣狂乱诱人的样子着迷，他不可控制地看向耶稣随着抽插外翻的粉红嫩肉，那双灵巧漂亮的手被手铐束缚，身下的阴茎硬得滴水，胸前的红缨不知羞耻地挺立着，流下唾液的嘴角大张着，像脱水的鱼一样大口呼吸。

犹大泪流不止，眼眶哭得通红，跪在地上羞愧无力地捶打着铁门，罪恶地发现自己的下身开始发胀。

难道像他这个样子就不玷污耶稣吗，犹大绝望地想。然后他听到耶稣正小声地叫他的名字，他猛地抬头，看到耶稣那张血迹和精液、泪水斑驳的脸上，正努力露出平日里倔强平和的神情，似乎想挤出一个微笑，好像那能给他的爱人一点儿安慰似的。

犹大靠着牢门泣不成声，里头的守卫嫌他碍事，叫来人手压住犹大，一齐掏出棍子打他。

“两个都是欠揍的婊子，跑这儿来哭哭啼啼！我他妈是不是应该安慰安慰你们。”

他们朝着犹大腹部软肋用力，对他一顿毒打。犹大吃痛地在地上蜷缩起身子，默默承受着，眼神正好对上耶稣充满担忧与慌乱的眸子。四五个人胡乱地把棍棒挥在犹大身上，像是要让瘀血布满他每一寸皮肤的打法。

耶稣听着他压抑的痛喊，原本视死如归的倔强乱了阵脚，然而看到犹大眼神的一瞬，他明白的犹大的心思。

他不过是想以当下所受的痛苦惩罚自己。

 

　　

　　

耶稣承受着体内性器撞击带来的难受，闷哼着缓缓朝他摇头，他真想上前去吻吻犹大哭红的眼，告诉他不值得。

然而下一秒暂时失去行动能力的犹大就被守卫拖着扔出去了，耶稣反而松了口气。

也许除了担心以外，也不想让他继续看自己这样狼狈的样子。

一根阴茎倏地捅进他嘴里，在他的舌上随便碾了几下就毫不留情地扯着他的头发插进去。

突如其来的举动让他的整个口腔酸痛至极，硬物摩擦带来的疼痛和恶心感让他反胃得想吐，面部开始充血。

他心里暗叹还好犹大没看到这个，正准备担心一下犹大，然而施暴者不打算给他这个空闲。

后穴的暴行还在持续，男人一次比一次用力的顶撞逐渐夺去他剩下的气力，快感一阵比一阵更猛烈地袭来，痛苦中的舒适总会让人想要汲取更多。经受着疼痛折磨的身躯不由自主地迎合着男人的动作，随着每一次更深的捅入而颤栗，刺痛的穴口自动咬紧男人的阴茎，面部由于缺氧开始涨红。

耶稣被夹在中间，仿佛要被两头捅穿的感觉让他惊慌失措，其中却又有不少诡异的快感从尾椎骨流上头顶，充血粉红的全身逐渐麻痹适应了疼痛，某人半勃的阴茎在他柔嫩的手腕内侧不断摩擦，不时顶上他的腰窝并慢慢发烫变硬。

“我进来了，看看这婊子能受得了吗。”

随声而来地，那根阴茎离开了他的手腕，紧接着后穴就被一根手指贴着那根已经在里面的巨物粗暴地插入，阴茎随之硬生生地顶入洞口，毫不给他适应的时间。紧致的后穴颤抖着绞住了两根凶器，男人之前留下的精液起了润滑作用，让他除了穴口的裂伤外内部勉强没有再被撑裂。

三个施暴者自顾自地在他身体里抽送，没法适应的异物感带来的恶心难受占了大部分，过少的快感此刻只徒增难耐。

 

　　

　　

持续酸痛的下颌被唾液和男人的体液完全打湿，由于无法吞咽而不停滴落在地上。双手被铐在身后而无法支撑平衡，重心落在上身让口中凶器进入得更深。

光洁的双腿已然脱力，两膝磨得通红，白嫩的臀尖被身后的男人撞得啪啪作响，体液喷溅着从后穴流出来，混着血丝从大腿内侧流下。

然而他无人照顾的下体被刺激得射了好几次，弄脏自己的身体和地面，硬挺的乳头立在胸前却得不到一丝抚慰。

耶稣的腰身几乎要被压迫到极限，挺翘的臀瓣被男人朝两侧掰开方便进入，两手无力地垂在那个漂亮的腰窝，被手铐勒出的红痕甚至增添了情色意味。

可怜的后穴痉挛不止，里头被操得又湿又热，默默乖顺地吞吐这男人们的一出一进。当他们顶到某块地方时还会忍着疼痛收紧吮吸，在苦难中汲取着那些杯水车薪的快感。

男人们嘴里谈论着耶稣不愿知道的污言秽语，肆无忌惮地在他身体里操着，有说有笑地玩弄他，快被他湿软的小穴爽翻了。

耶稣在疼痛中逐渐抽离了思绪，眼前只剩下模糊刺眼的白光。

 

　　

　　

“…耶稣……耶稣……”

他听见犹大在叫他。

他循声望去，喧嚣的人声和刺耳的嗡嗡声逐渐停止在眼前犹大静谧的睫毛上。回忆里犹大的脸庞覆上梦境的朦胧，绿色清澈的眸子里尽是柔和。

他们缠绵相拥着，交合的动作温柔进了骨子里，细致而充满怜惜，温热的体温与怀抱的触感让耶稣不愿放开，似是彼此虔诚的信徒。

犹大任由他这么抱着，在他耳旁轻笑。耶稣仿佛意识到什么，似乎担心着他下一秒就会消失，惶恐中带着不舍，手臂一圈圈地将犹大缠紧。

泪水大滴大滴地从脸上滑下，沾湿了犹大柔软的发辫，耶稣用脸颊贪婪地蹭着犹大的耳侧，口中喃喃地不停重复着悔恨与祈求。

存在于回忆中的犹大听不到他的话，他在享受着这春光融融的氛围，用修长的手指揉着耶稣的后脑，指尖旋着发丝抚摸上他的头皮，触感真实得引起了耶稣一阵颤栗。

突然，温热的手掌托上耶稣的后脑，柔软的唇吻过耶稣的眉眼，最终游离到双唇。耶稣认命地闭上眼，如愿以偿地等到犹大的那句话——在千百个夜晚让他魂牵梦绕的话。

犹大的声音磁性而略微颤抖，

“耶稣，我想你。”

 

　　

　　

刺眼的白光与令人恶心的嗡嗡声将他拉回残酷的现实，令人生恶的嘈杂重又袭来，迟钝的思绪重回不堪折磨的肉体。操耶稣的男人换了两波，在他回神后那些阴茎捅进他身体带来的快感几近疯狂地迅速吞没他。他止不住地浪叫着，无意识地吞咽着口中男人留下的精液。

“操，我们干了他这么多次，这骚货还这么紧！”

“被操到这种程度还能爽，真他妈淫荡。”

后穴的的两根性器剩下一根，耶稣茫然地想着他的爱人操他的时候，屁股便忍不住收缩流水，没过多久就又射了——高潮的瞬间他甚至喊着犹大的名字。

这是罪恶，他失神地想。男人们忽然笑起来，下一个人又把欲望抵进他正努力呼吸的嘴里。

“你瞧瞧，可怜的婊子，他还不知道那个倒霉鬼出去上吊死了！”

 

　　

　　

耶稣猛地一颤。

“你的小叛徒害你被我们轮，你还这么心心念念的，外边儿的妓女都没你这么贱！”

耶稣听不进去他们说的话了。震惊与恐惧下，耶稣感觉自己始终绷紧的那一线理智与坚守啪地断掉了，阴冷的绝望与无助把他打进了深渊。

犹大与他的回忆又涌上来，那些话语萦绕在他脑海里挥之不去，呈现出无数温柔而锥心刻骨的画面。

犹大再也不能对他笑了。

 

　　

　　

倔强的神情瞬间分崩离析，此刻的绝望与脆弱化成撕心裂肺的哭喊。男人们笑得更甚，欣赏着他用尽全身力气反抗也奈何不了他们分毫的可笑场景。

他大声地尖叫挣扎，发疯般地崩溃哭泣，愧疚与痛苦淹没他的胸膛压得他喘不过气，浑身肌肉都由于愤怒而颤抖着绷紧。

身后的人舒服地享受他的身体，因为他的挣扎对他拳打脚踢。男人操着他的嘴，因为被他不规矩的牙齿磨到，恼怒地扯着他的头发把他拉离自己的下体，自己撸动了几下把烫热咸腥的精液尽数射在耶稣的脸上和嘴里。

身前失去兴趣的男人殴打着他，然而每一拳挥向他他都不要命地挣扎得越厉害，不怕疼似的反抗。

然而他的下体还插着男人的阴茎，身后的男人抓着他的腰把他拖向自己的下身，松软的肠壁被操开到不可思议的深度。

男人意识到他的挣扎，便更加用力顶撞他的敏感处，让他只能酸软着身子发出更加甜腻淫荡的叫声，哭喊性质的呻吟更加助长了男人的性欲。

灭顶的快感冲乱了他的理智，他甚至感谢另一个痛打他的男人让他不至于完全沉沦。流水的后穴违背本人意愿地向后贪婪地吞咽着，淫荡地把男人的阴茎吞得更深。

他已经顾不上那些抽插间发出的淫靡水声了，强烈的想要更多、想要被操射的欲望让他羞愧至极，泪水止不住地淌下，然而电流般激烈的快感混杂着身上扩散开的钝痛让他失控地浪叫出声。

耶稣甚至开始渴望那惨无人道的鞭刑快快到来，这种程度的折磨实在太超过了。无论他心里正在为失去爱人经受多大的痛苦，他的身体也仍然乐意为他带来无数次的性高潮。

男人满意地低吼着射在他体内，耶稣哆嗦着弓起背接纳。滚烫的精液喷在他敏感的内壁——耶稣又一次被操到高潮，尽管他已经射不出来了。

 

　　

　　

男人们玩够了，把他像一块破布一样扔在地上，朝他微微鼓起的小腹狠狠踢了几脚，他甚至连吃痛收缩身体的动作都无力做完。

痛苦带来的头昏与腹部的剧痛让他极度反胃，他艰难地呕吐出那些不同男人灌进他胃里的精液。

牢门的锁扣上了，他终于得到了片刻的宁静，身体意义上的——尽管浑身疼痛，布满伤痕。

 

　　

　　

近乎残破的灵魂绞成一团，咬牙切齿地将永无止境的泪水挤回千疮百孔的心脏。

他已无心去思考那一切的终结，询问这所以的意义。

这已是一切的最终，他想。再没有如此能令他血肉模糊的利刃。

耶稣疲惫地睡去，带着满脸干涸的泪痕他。身上被脏污石砾磨破，被操得无法合拢的穴口软肉空洞地张着，流出的白浊精液混杂着鲜血。

犹大……犹大。耶稣心上最后属于犹大的那块名为人性的软肉，也给生生剐了去。但这同时给耶稣剩下的路赋予了第二重的含义。

他现在能够坦然面对接下来的路了，为赎他最后的罪受罚。

 

　　

　　

 

牢门再次被打开，耶稣被人粗暴地扯起来套上裤子。

“起来，该上刑场了。”


End file.
